Heat Wave
by Kylelover101
Summary: Hi I was wondering if you could make a fanfic about maybe Soda being mean to Ponyboy and then regretting it,(you know with your style of him being overactive). Please make this I really like your stories especially SAFMKB! - megadude828 PROMPT TIME! I don't own anything. CONTAINS SPANKING!


**Hi I was wondering if you could make a fanfic about maybe Soda being mean to Ponyboy and then regretting it,(you know with your style of him being overactive). Please make this I really like your stories especially SAFMKB!**

 **-megadude828** ( **Arouet Voltaire)**

 **Prompt time! Once again, I don't own anything. Enjoy :) CONTAINS SPANKING!**

 **-Kylelover101**

* * *

Ponyboy sniffed, rubbing his runny nose with his hand, then moved upwards to wipe away and silver tears from his eyes. Shifting on his bed, he winced, his backside still stung and his throat hurt from crying.

Today hadn't been one of the best days he's lived so far. . .

.

Sodapop entered the house, hot, sweaty and cranky. Today was one of the worst days he's work at The DX. It seems as if every car in Tulsa broke down or needed repairs. Soda loved working on cars and he was happy with doing it for a living. However, today it was hot and muggy outside, the kind of heat that would make even a Saint irritated and snap.

That, and some punks came into the shop while he was outside helping someone and decided to take handfuls of Candy and Beer then run off.

For his "neglectance" as his boss put it, that was coming out of his paycheck.

 _Darry's gonna' be pissed._ Sodapop knew. All Soda wanted was a cold shower, some food, and maybe going to bed early. When he walked through the door, all he got was the sight of Two-bit sleeping on the couch, something smelling like it was burning in the kitchen and a scream outside, followed by some running.

"Get back here, you brat!" Steve shouted, Ponyboy running ahead of him.

"Soda!" Ponyboy laughed, leaping onto the Blonde. Sodapop nearly lost his balance and smacked his aching head against the front door, Ponyboy nor Steve seemed to notice.

"Give it back, you sonofabitch!" Steve glared.

 _What now?_

"No." Ponyboy giggled, clinging onto Sodapop like a baby monkey. "Soda, Steve's picking on me." Ponyboy pouted, but Sodapop could see that glimmer of mischief in his green-grey eyes. The older brother had a throbbing headache and with Steve and Ponyboy arguing-

"What happened" Sodapop sighed.

"Tell him to give it back, Soda!" Steve growled. Sodapop turned to glare at Ponyboy who gave a sheepish smile, trying to look innocent. "Ponyboy. . . give whatever you took back."

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me! Now give it back."

Ponyboy huffed, giving back a slip of paper that had a phone number on it. Steve snatched it out of Ponyboy's hand and walked out the back door. "It was fake anyway." Ponyboy crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. Sodapop groaned. He didn't know why his kid brother and best friend were fighting, but he's had enough of it. He pushed Ponyboy would of his lap, smirking at the disappointing whimper from Ponyboy, and started walking outside to work on a car in the back yard.

"Wait, Soda! Can I help?" Ponyboy asked.

Sodapop really just wanted to be left alone to cool off, but at the same time he didn't want to say no. This was the first time Ponyboy had shown any interest in cars.

"Alright, just don't touch anything."

.

Ponyboy wiped a few tears away from his face. After Sodapop led him outside, Soda ran back inside because he forgot his tool box. He wished he had just listened to Soda, because that's when it all went downhill.

.

Sodapop ran over to Ponyboy, not caring that his tools fell out and his jaw dropped. "P-Ponyboy?! What the hell happened?" The auburn gulped. Sodapop had told him not to touch anything, but it was an accident. Sodapop looked at the mess that was almost undo-able. All in the front of the car was oil leaking everywhere, it wasn't just on the front, but it was in the interior as well.

"I'm. . . .I'm sorry, Soda." Ponyboy mumbled, twitching his index fingers together.

Sodapop clenched his tool box, flinging it against the car. The noise made Ponyboy jump. "I tell you to do one simple thing! And you don't listen to me"! Sodapop turned to shout at Ponyboy. The thing was, Soda never shouted at Pony. It was almost always Darry doing the shouting. Sodapop was the one who would comfort and reassure Ponyboy, not yell at him.

"I'm sorry, I'll clean it up." Ponyboy promised, fetching a rag off the clothes line. The blonde however, had a different idea. Sodapop marched after Ponyboy, yanking him by the arm and ignoring the cry from the little Greaser. Ponyboy kept asking Soda to stop pulling on him but Soda let them to their bedroom where he pushed Ponyboy on the bed.

"Flip over." Soda growled. Ponyboy was frightened. Soda wasn't gonna. . . . . hit me, was he? Ponyboy didn't do as Soda told him to, so the older brother took matters into his own hands and flipped Ponyboy himself.

"No! Stop, Soda, I'm sorry!"

Sodapop didn't listen, he started pulling the boy's pants down and began wailing all his frustrations with the palm of his hand on Ponyboy's backside. Sodapop didn't head any of Ponyboy's cries, begging his older brother to stop, and carried out with twenty slaps to his rump. When it was over, Sodapop felt sick. He quickly left the room to go back outside.

 _Oh my god. . . ._

Now here he was, in his room crying into his pillow. He sobbed and whimpered. Soda's never spanked him like that before. In fact, normally it was Darry that disciplined him.

Ponyboy cried until he was loud enough to not hear someone knocking on the door.

.

When Darry came home, it was pretty late. "m'home!" He called. He waited for an answer but was surprised when he heard nothing but silence.

"Hello?"

He assumed no one was home, out doing their own thing. Darry was expecting dinner to at least be done, but groaned seeing food hadn't been made. He began to shuffle through the fridge but ceased when he heard crying. His head jerked up and he began to race to Ponyboy's room.

 _The kid can't be asleep already. It's only seven._

"Pony?" He knocked on the door before coming in. He felt his heart break seeing Ponyboy laying on his bed, on his side, crying. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing Pony's back.

He waited for an answer until- ". . . nothing."

Darry frowned. This was not nothing. But, Ponyboy would come talk to him when he was ready. "Alright. Well, I'm going to heat up some leftovers from yesterday," He replied, walking away. "Hey, where's our other brother?"

that seemed to spike up Ponyboy's attitude. "Asshole's outside." He grumbled.

"Ponyboy!" Darry boomed. What the hell? But he didn't say anything, instead he walked out to the back where he saw Soda sitting in the old junker car he's been trying to fix up for about a week. Darry was just as confused to see Sodapop as he was seeing Ponyboy crying.

"Um. . . " Darry started, pointing to the house with his thumb. "Did something happen?" Sodapop didn't answer as he lit a cigarette. "Cause he's in there crying."

Soda shrugged. "He did something I told him not to do. I handled it." Was all he said. Darry looked closely at his kid brother. Sodapop sounded irritated and since he was smoking, Darry automatically knew something was wrong. Did they have a fight? He wondered. Ponyboy and Sodapop never fought, the last fight they had Darry couldn't remember.

Still, "Look. I know he gets on people's nerves. He gets on mine too. I just hope you didn't do anything you regret."

Sodapop let his cigarette fall. And he didn't pick it up.

.

After some thought and cooling off, Soda managed to cough up the guts to walk into the room he and Pony shared. He knocked on the door. "Pony?" He called, softly. There was no answer. "Ponyboy, please." Soda nearly begged. "I'm sorry, baby, I really am."

From behind the door, Ponyboy was laying on the bed with tear marks on his face.

"It's just. . . . it was bad day for me, Ponyboy. It was just one terrible thing and the other and the heat got to me too." Sodapop explained, quietly.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes.

"I know that's not an excuse. But, I feel awful for what I did to you. I'm sorry." Sodapop felt tears of his own start spill.

Just don't hate me.

Sodapop waited until the door finally opened and Ponyboy went rushing into Soda's arms. Sodapop gently held his little brother. "I won't hit you out of anger ever again, Ponyboy. I swear." Soda promised. And Ponyboy believed him.


End file.
